Papers:cardis2007
Cardis, E. et al. (2007) The 15-country collaborative study of cancer risk among radiation workers in the nuclear industry: estimates of radiation-related cancer risks. * Radiat. Res. 167, 396–416 (2007). * PMID: 17388693 * 15カ国の原発労働者の調査をまとめた論文。低線量被曝がガンを起因しているとして話題になった。反論については下記参照。 ** Abstract> A 15-Country collaborative cohort study was conducted to provide direct estimates of cancer risk following protracted low doses of ionizing radiation. Analyses included 407,391 nuclear industry workers monitored individually for external radiation and 5.2 million person-years of follow-up. A significant association was seen between radiation dose and all-cause mortality relative risk (ERR) 0.42 per Sv, 90% CI 0.07, 0.79; 18,993 deaths. This was mainly attributable to a dose-related increase in all cancer mortality (ERR/Sv 0.97, 90% CI 0.28, 1.77; 5233 deaths). Among 31 specific types of malignancies studied, a significant association was found for lung cancer (ERR/Sv 1.86, 90% CI 0.49, 3.63; 1457 deaths) and a borderline significant (P = 0.06) association for multiple myeloma (ERR/Sv 6.15, 90% CI <0, 20.6; 83 deaths) and ill-defined and secondary cancers (ERR/Sv 1.96, 90% CI -0.26, 5.90; 328 deaths). Stratification on duration of employment had a large effect on the ERR/Sv, reflecting a strong healthy worker survivor effect in these cohorts. This is the largest analytical epidemiological study of the effects of low-dose protracted exposures to ionizing radiation to date. Further studies will be important to better assess the role of tobacco and other occupational exposures in our risk estimates. 関連　 *Gilbert (2009) "Ionizing Radiation and Cancer Risks: What Have We Learned From Epidemiology?" ** Int J Radiat Biol. 2009 June; 85(6): 467–482. doi: 10.1080/09553000902883836. ** http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2859619/ ** 共著者の一人によるレビュー。 反論：カナダのデータが偏っているという指摘。 * 国際がん研究機関(IARC)のCardisらによるBMJ論文に対する当協会の見解（和文） ** 放射線影響協会 放射線疫学調査センター ** http://www.rea.or.jp/ire/kokusai/syousai * Wakeford (2006) "Occupational exposure, epidemiology and compensation" ** Occup Med (Lond) (May 2006) 56 (3): 173-179. doi: 10.1093/occmed/kql012 ** http://occmed.oxfordjournals.org/content/56/3/173.full * Ashmore et al.(2010) "Incomplete data on the Canadian cohort may have affected the results of the study by the International Agency for Research on Cancer on the radiogenic cancer risk among nuclear industry workers in 15 countries." ** J Radiol Prot. 2010 Jun;30(2):121-9. Epub 2010 Jun 9. ** http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/20530869 ** カナダのデータが全体に影響している、という統計の分析。 * Boice (2010) Ashmore et al.(2010)に対するコメント。 * Mullenders et al. (2009) まとめ的な部分を抜粋。 ** QUOTE > A major international study following more than 400,000 nuclear industry radiation workers exposed to an average dose of radiation of 20 mSv reported a significant association between radiation dose and cancer mortality even when restricted to cumulative doses of <150 mSv. However, some caution is needed in interpreting this study as smoking may remain a confounding factor, and data from one country disproportionately contribute to the estimates of risk (for example, see Wakeford, 2006).　More recently, further analysis of cancer incidence and mortality risks in UK nuclear industry workers has been published7 This analysis does not suffer to the same extent from the confounding factors that affected the international study. The UK study identifies cancer risks in line with those derived from atomic bomb survivor studies and is consistent with a linear extrapolation of low-dose risk from high-dose data. Lung cancer risks are increased in those exposed to chronic levels (<200 Bq m-3, equating to an estimated 4 mSv annual effective dose (1–8 mSv range)) of radon gas in their homes8; however, radon dosimetry is complex and individual behaviour will affect exposure9. Category:papers Category:epidemiology Category:low dose